


The Spooky Surprise

by TheNichzPrime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNichzPrime/pseuds/TheNichzPrime
Summary: It would seem unusual that heroes have moments where they lose hope, however, it would seem all too real for one team of huntresses protecting Remnant from its monsters and villains. Their leader would be at her lowest, adversely affecting her team. However, a small mystery leading to the spookiest night would have a turn-around for their leader.This story takes place two years after the Fall Of Beacon.





	1. Broken Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind the Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789276) by [Vega_Tenala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala). 

> So, one day I was talking to a friend of mine who also has stories here and she linked me one of her stories. I was drawn to it and it inspired me to make my own variant of it under a different time period, so I can't take all the credit for this. Any constructive criticism and feedback you guys have is most appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as an advisory, this chapter does approach a difficult subject. It also starts the mystery that will unfold over the course of the story. I have to thank Vega_Tenala for helping me make this chapter what it is. For any sections in italics, these are hand-written. I hope you all enjoy

Things were rather quiet in the Xiao Long household. Ruby was hiding in her room, the nearly-eighteen-year-old seeming to avoid her team-mates and family, seeking refuge in her blankets like a rabbit within its hay bale. The small space encapsulated the Red Reaper, a warm, inviting sanctuary amongst the unusual coldness that was her room. Here, she didn't need to worry. She scribbled something into her diary, the scratching of pen on paper a reassurance to her.

_I’m kind of worried. My sister hides from me at any mention of going out somewhere. Weiss and Blake seem pretty distant. I don’t feel like doing anything and I can’t sleep all too well. I miss Zwei, he always helped me cheer up, and I can’t get to the cliffs to see mom. I still miss her and I want to see her one more time. Well, I can easily fill all the pages about how much I miss mom. But it’s Weiss I’m more concerned about. Normally she’s quite happy and upbeat, but her being distant from me makes me wonder-_

Ruby wiped a tear from her eye, the thought of Weiss being distant from her being a stab in her heart, an eternal blackness that couldn’t be filled. For her, the hole she felt was as hostile, dark and unforgiving as the subterranean network of Mountain Glenn, only this time with fewer exploding trains. She continued writing a bit more before she finished each entry with her signature rose symbol. It was only a week before Halloween, before Ruby’s eighteenth birthday. She should have felt elated at the coming of this day, yet it crippled her, similar to how she felt when she realised Summer wasn’t coming home, the soul-crushing pain being all-consuming like the maw of a deathstalker hive. Her moment of disheartened reflection came crashing back to reality when her bedroom door knocked.

“Ruby, sweetie, are you there?”

“Yeah, I am, Dad, gimme a moment.” She hurriedly changed from her pyjamas to her signature black dress and red hoodie, wiped her eyes and approached the door, before she opened it. “Hey.”

Taiyang looked down at his younger daughter, noticing the redness around her silver eyes. “What’s bothering you, Ruby?”

“Nothing.” Tai knew straight away that she was lying. No matter how much Ruby tried to lie, it stood out amongst her words like Yang’s blonde hair did on orientation day at Beacon Academy.

“Look, I might be a grumpy old man, but I’m worried about you. I thought you would be excited for your eighteenth birthday.” Tai always knew how temperamental his daughters could be, especially Yang and her tendency to smash walls apart, however this time the younger child would be the one that would worry him. “Something’s upsetting you, and I hope you’ll talk to me about it.”

“I’m worried about the girls, they all seem pretty far out all the time. Almost like they’re planning stuff for them, or they just don’t want me around.” Tears again filled Ruby’s eyes. Tai hugged her, knowing that she wanted to cry.

“Look, Ruby, I know what they’re planning, and you have nothing to worry about.” This didn’t reassure Ruby, prompting her into softly crying and hugging her father tightly. Tai rubbed her back reassuringly. “Hey, no need to cry. I’ll talk to Yang and get her to sit with you.”

“I-I also miss mom. I wanna go see her soon.” She sobbed quietly. Tai tried to comfort her as best he could, but even he knew that something was wrong. Despite knowing what Weiss, Blake, and Yang had up their sleeves, he couldn’t tell her what they had planned. Some sort of distraction was necessary, and Tai’s ace was drawn. “Oh, I got this from someone this morning. No return address, nothing.”

Ruby pulled back for a moment. “Huh?” Tai handed her an orange envelope with elegant calligraphy adorning it in black ink with her full name and home address. “I wonder who could have sent it.” The envelope’s calligraphy was certainly unorthodox, but she didn’t know who could have arranged it. Glynda Goodwitch seemed like a sensible option, her elegant dress and cloak always stood out to Ruby, well, how could it not? Glynda and Ruby first met on the night of the Dust store robbery two years ago, the same day that she was almost sent home with a warning and a commendation. Also the number of times Ruby had detention slips from Glynda, from when the team had started unexpected mayhem or from the Great Food War, meant she was very familiar with each swish and strike of Glynda’s penmanship. This wasn't it.

“No clue. Anyway, you should come downstairs and watch the latest episode of CSI Vacuo. It would be almost criminal to miss it.” He ruffled her hair, which had more vivid red streaks in it as of late, as well as having grown out to shoulder length all around. Due to how long it had grown out, Ruby was forced to clip her hair back with a small black hair clip accented by a red gemstone.

“I’ll be down shortly, dad. Thanks.” Tai looked back, smiling to his daughter and closing her bedroom door. With Ruby being Ruby, her curiosity got the better of her, and despite her love for crime drama shows on TV, she decided that CSI Vacuo could wait. She read the envelope aloud.

_Miss R. Rose_  
_42 Verdant Trail_  
_Patch_  
_Vale County_  
_Sanus_

She carefully and slowly opened the envelope, revealing its contents to contain the same calligraphy, this time on Halloween-themed paper. Glynda never used any themed stationery, so it had to be someone she was close to, prompting her to investigate.

_My blossomed rose of life,_  
_On the spookiest night of all, a witch of silver will await her fate at the beach._

“No, not Yang, too tidy.” She folded the letter again and wrapped it in the envelope, tucking it away in her hoodie before she parted from the small sanctuary she built into the dark passageway that opened before her, beckoning her in with the energetic sounds of CSI Vacuo’s theme song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know there's an address now attached to the Xiao Long household, but this was created from the top of my head. I have kept to the colour rule, just for consistency's sake


	2. The Silent Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby refuses to talk to anyone, which affects her home life and her relationships. Not even Blake or Weiss can reach her. Yet, another package appears for her. Who is the mysterious interest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with this chapter, I opted to have it set around the 27th of October, spacing the story to key moments, reducing the need for fillers. I hadn't realised how long the full story was when I checked it over, hence why I had to chop it into chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the latest instalment. I do apologise for any drop in quality, lack of sleep and writer's block.

A few days had passed, Yang seemed even more distant after Ruby had spoken to her, even though they were still good, Weiss was avoiding her, and she had rare encounters with Blake, but even she seemed very quiet around her team leader. She would quietly watch the latest episode of CSI Vale, wrapped up in her signature cloak over her pyjamas. The Red Reaper was never one to sit and shrink when it came to doing anything, yet her heart was heavier than ten Goliaths. This forced her to envelop herself in a mobile sanctuary, the only warm space for her to overlook and feel comfortable.

“Ruby, you know you need to get dressed sometimes. It’s kind of depressing seeing you wrapped up and quiet like this.” Blake hugged her team-mate from behind the sofa, which was met with a shrug. Her feline ears folded forward. “Look, this is worrying me. It’s hurting all of us that you’re this far detached.”

“Meh.” Ruby seemed in a slightly worse mood, and Blake noticed this. The Red Reaper needed help, especially since she had been slowly, and quietly, distancing herself from her team.

“Ruby, if you need to, talk to your dad. I’ve seen you on those midnight walks, and I worry every time you go out in case the Grimm get you.”

“I’ll be fine, Blake.” She lied. In a quick flick, she unclipped her hair clip, letting her hair fall down the side of her face, stretching to her collar before she flipped her hood up. The usually-clipped stream of hair remained outside of her hood. It acted as the small light of herself through the inner conflict her head and her heart were waging.

“Ruby, can you grab the post?” Ruby looked at the kitchen doorway, hearing Tai call out to her.

“Sure.” She responded listlessly as she got herself up, still enveloped in her cloak. A sprinkling of rose petals later and she was at the door in her hoodie and a pair of black jeans, hood up. “I doubt the mailman’s been this late. Normally we hear his van over the TV.”

“I had to call out over the TV for you to get the post.”

Ruby grumbled under her breath, heading out the door. She always hated collecting the post, leaving her hood up as she approached the mailbox. The thunderstorm and night sky pieced together all of Ruby's mind, racking and writhing to lash out at the nearest person to her, although it often wanted to tear itself apart. Unfortunately for the small flower, she chose herself every time, keeping a strong face for her team-mates. The postman certainly had been, as the received hatch was pointed upwards. She opened the mailbox, finding just one letter, the same as her preceding letter, all the way down to the calligraphy and indentation on the envelope. “Huh.” With her interest in the package piqued, she collected it and took it inside with a brisk step, tucked inside her hoodie across her stomach, the odd rose petal being left on the ground as she sped for the door in order to escape the rain. Once she was inside, she hung her hoodie up, flumped herself onto the couch, opened the letter and placed the envelope on Weiss’ lap, face-up.

“Erm, Rub--”

Ruby shushed the Ice Queen before she could say anything, prompting a typical huff from her. Ruby had never shushed her before unless she was about to unintentionally reveal their location to some bad guys.

The letter was once more a short one, complete with the same calligraphy that decorated the envelope and the previous letter. Glynda was never this persistent. Regularly, if something had required immediate attention that Ruby ignored, the subsequent letter would have been addressed to Tai. Ruby drew her mind to Blake and Weiss. But she knew neither endeared to regularly use calligraphy of this character. “Hmm, someone’s either playing games or something’s happening.” She read the letter.

_ The gem of my heart,  
Tomorrow, the sun-lit sky will reveal a mystery. Look for the shed within the shed._

Ruby folded the letter, glancing at each of her team-mates. Weiss was munching on popcorn and avoiding eye contact with her, likely from the shushing she got from the Reaper. Weiss was normally used to getting a cold shoulder from Ruby, but it normally lasted for no more than two hours, three on a bad day, however, this was uncharacteristic for her partner. Blake and Yang were napping, with Blake resting her head on Yang’s shoulder. The bumblebee pairing snored fairly loudly, prompting Tai to enter the living room and scare them awake.

“Dammit Dad, I wasn’t asleep!” Yang proclaimed. This shocked Blake into sitting bolt upright.

“Well, if you girls weren’t asleep, maybe you could help me in the kitchen.”

Blake stretched, curled up and fell back to sleep. “Well, I’ll take Blake up to bed and I’ll help out. What are we sorting?”

“Halloween party plans,” Tai returned. Yang wasted no time in taking Blake upstairs and returning in moments. “I will need your help with one of them.”

Weiss nudged Ruby. “I wonder what your dad’s cooking up.”

“I don’t know, but it seems very hush-hush,” Ruby shrugged in response. “I might just head to bed. I’m not hungry.” She unfurled herself from the sofa and gradually made her way to her room. Once inside, she closed the door, jumped onto her bed, grabbed her diary and started writing again. The soothing scratch of pen on paper calmed her, if only momentarily.

_ I got another letter like the first one I mentioned. This one said something about a shed within a shed. The only thing that looks like a shed is his toolbox, but that thing’s tiny. I think Dad put Zwei’s old kennel in there, so it might be in there, but I hate treasure hunts. If Yang has hidden some sort of contraption made out of cookies, I’ll kick her ass so hard she won’t be able to sit down on Thursday. Normally I’m so excited, but I, well, I don’t know. I’m almost eighteen and I just don’t care about it. I don't care about anything. Some mornings, I don’t even want to get out of bed, no matter how much Weiss tries to get me up. I just need to see mom and talk to her. Though I doubt she would be too impressed with me about having been away for so long. I’m sorry, mom. _

Ruby closed her diary and watched the baby picture she had of her in Summer’s arms before she placed both on her drawers and changed into her pyjamas. Once she was changed and ready to go to sleep, she wrapped herself in her blanket and started quietly crying. Ruby had studied the baby picture many times, yet she never felt this broken inside, the loss of her mother weighing heavily on her, coupled with how she was pushing people away. Her head fell forward into her arms, muffling the sounds of the house out. The cocoon's interior acted as an amphitheatre, echoing with her accelerated heartbeat. During this, she never noticed Weiss coming into the room and hugging her, which made the Red Reaper subconsciously wrap herself tighter and lean into the Ice Queen.

“Ruby, what's wrong? I want to help you, I do. Besides, I heard a rumour about the beach party on Thursday. I think you might like it.” The former heiress brushed Ruby's hair, or what she could reach.

Ruby countered with a shake of her head. “I-I, I tried, Weiss. I don’t know.”

Weiss simply cuddled the little scarlet ball as it rolled into her shoulder, remaining silent. “I want to help you, Ruby. I know I can be standoffish, sometimes troublesome, even a bit of a bitch. But it won’t stop me caring about you and trying to help you.” She stayed close to Ruby, her right hand rubbing the right side of the blanket where she thought Ruby’s right arm was, however, it was her back. “And I’m not giving up on you, no matter what happens. I'll still be the best team-mate I can be.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, which even Ruby struggled to hear. “I do love you, Ruby Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know the name of the crime show Ruby watched in Chapter 1 has changed in Chapter 2. This is because of how CSI has 3 different variants in the forms of Vegas, Miami and New York, so why not keep the theme going? Ruby's silence might echo into later chapters, but we shall wait and see. I'd love to hear what you guys think, and again apologies for any drop in quality.


	3. Restless Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sleepless night for Ruby leads her into an unexpected heart-to-heart with her father. Perhaps the Red Reaper is onto something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out to you guys, I do appreciate the reads I've been getting. So, this one is more of a filler, but it also plays into what happens later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest addition to the story.

The night offered little sleep for the Red Reaper. She tossed and turned, struggling with her thoughts and feelings. Why were her team-mates so quiet? What was so hush-hush about Thursday, the 31st of October? She knew it was her birthday, but she never suspected anything, not even a mass Grimm attack. She checked the clock, which read half-past one in the morning. A glance over to Weiss revealed that she was fast asleep, dreaming about something. She chose to leave Weiss asleep, grabbing her diary, scroll, and hoodie, tip-toeing from her bed across the vast space that was her room before she reached the door. In that moment, she asked herself, "Why can't I sleep?" She left the room and headed downstairs to sit in the lounge. As much as she hoped for a quiet night on the couch, she wouldn’t get it, some quiet game show noise coming from the TV indicated to her that someone was awake. Carefully, she investigated. It didn't take long for results to show up. Taiyang was half-asleep on the couch watching Wipeout.

“Dad?” She asked groggily.

“What are you doing up, Ruby?” Taiyang sounded curious. He was used to the girls sneaking around, but not them approaching and surprising him in the middle of the night while sleep-watching TV.

“Can’t sleep.”

Tai looked at his youngest daughter as she descended the stairs and made a beeline for the chair, balling herself up in it. “I know something has been bothering you for a while. Talk to me.”

Ruby sighed and nodded. She knew she couldn’t escape her fate and needed to talk to someone, anyone, about her trouble, regardless of how darkened her mind felt. “Promise me this stays between us, dad.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, I feel like I’ve let mom down from not going to see her.” She sighed, curling herself up into a smaller ball. “I think the girls are avoiding me, and if I’m completely honest, I feel like shit. I don’t wanna do anything, I hate the idea of getting up in the morning, and I don’t care for what Thursday’s gonna bring.”

This surprised Tai, so much so that all he could do was nod. He hated seeing his girls upset or hurt, yet the rips of guilt he felt tearing at his stomach with the ferocity of a hungry Beowulf were getting him. He hated hiding anything from either of his daughters, but with what he and WBY had cooked up, he couldn't afford to tell her lest he spoil the surprise.

“Sometimes I want to just curl up and hide all day, every day.”

“Ruby, You know I’m worried. Let me tell you something.” Ruby solemnly shrugged. Tai continued. “This reminds me of when your mom was at her worst. Me and your uncle Qrow, the asses that we were back then, tried to talk to Summer, but she didn’t want to open up, just like you don’t want to. The stress of being a team leader while me and Qrow acted like fools was getting to her and I think the same thing is happening here.  
“As for the girls, they’re not avoiding you, but they are trying to make tomorrow something to remember. I remember when you planned Yang’s birthday with Weiss and Blake. I’m just glad this time around there are fewer tyre marks and holes in walls. I am worried about you, Ruby, even though I don’t show it that well. As for your mom, I’m sure she’d understand, and when you do visit her, she’ll appreciate it all the same.”

“Wait, mom also had troubles with leadership?” She asked, her curiosity once again had the better of her.

“Have you seen your uncle Qrow?" A deafening silence followed for a beat. "Anyway, it took longer for her to admit she needed the help, but I’m happy you talked it through with me.”

Ruby got herself up, walking over to Tai and hugging him. “Thanks, dad.”

Tai hugged her in return. “Any time, Ruby. You should get some sleep.”

“I’ll try. Goodnight, Dad,” Ruby quietly responded before she headed back upstairs to return to bed. She hadn't realised, in all the self-destruction, that her birthday loomed one day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I wrote this chapter out, I didn't realise that this year's Halloween lies on a Thursday until I checked a calendar. Spooky, right?


	4. Budding Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery unfolds some more, with new items and a revitalised Ruby? But, it's not all over yet as the spookiest night of the year approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was a bit of a different one as I wanted Ruby to have a bit of a good day before the story reaches the conclusion

Weiss sat by the TV, her book open with a pen in her left hand. She would seem to be scribbling something as she saw Ruby come down the stairs, but before she could hide what she did, she noticed Ruby looking downbeat, however, less so than when she found Ruby as a small red ball on the bed. “Ruby, are you okay?” She approached her younger team-mate.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.” She didn’t sound too convincing, but Weiss knew not to press it, instead giving her a quick hug. Oddly, instead of feeling any resistance, she felt a flicker of life within the flower, a spark of the Red Reaper returning to form as Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’ waist.

“You’re still coming to the beach party tomorrow?”

“Maybe.”

“Hm. Well, if you do, someone asked me to give this to you.” Weiss would draw out a small box, wrapped in orange tissue paper. “I didn’t recognise them, but if I do find out, I’ll tell you.”

Ruby would have said something, but the same calligraphy she found on the previous deliveries drew her eyes. "Dammit, Weiss," she thought. She collected the box, small in size, but nothing out of the ordinary. “Thanks.” She seemed absent-minded, slowly opening the box. Inside was a folded slip of paper concealing a silver hair clip, adorned with a single, intricate rose on the broader end. She opened the paper slip.

_ My scarlet beauty,  
Your outfit will be incomplete without this. I’ll be near the water at nine. _

It had a single heart in the bottom corner, much less intricate, but without enough of a clue as to who wrote it, making her heart flutter like the rose petals she emitted when using her Semblance. Immediately she counted Yang out of these notes and gifts, knowing she definitely wouldn’t be this subtle. She dashes, almost literally, into her room, a dusting of rose petals on the stairs and leading to her bedroom causing a little bit of frustration.

“RUBY! CAN YOU NOT USE YOUR SEMBLANCE INSIDE THE HOUSE?”

“Sorry, Dad!” She called back down. Once she closed her door, she went to her wardrobe, picking out a random casual dress, before she changed into it and grabbed her cape. “Ruby’s back.” She approvingly nodded to herself as she looked in the mirror, before heading downstairs. She knew she needed to find something in a shed within a shed, so with Ruby being Ruby, she dashed to the shed once she left the house. She wouldn’t make it into the shed as she crashed into Yang, landing on top of her.

“Well, someone seems pretty upbeat today.”

“Hey, Yang.” She looks about. “Sorry. You okay?”

“I’ve been hit by worse, little sis.” Yang shoved her younger sister off her, before getting herself up. “So, what are you doing out here?”

“Grabbing something from the shed for dad.”

“He better not be after my car keys. Last time he used Hornet, he almost wrecked it into a tree. Not letting him drive again as he’s getting old.” Hornet was Yang's new car, a modern muscle car with wide tyres and low suspension, complete with the engine that sounded similar to a herd of grizzlies roaring.

Ruby chuckled at this, before dashing into the shed.

“Oh, Ruby? Don’t forget the Halloween party tomorrow.”

Ruby hummed in response, before looking in Zwei’s old kennel. She struggled to spot what was in there, so using her ingenuity, she pulled out her scroll and activated the flashlight feature on it. The forbidding darkness drove Ruby forward, where before it pushed her deeper into her shell. To anyone looking at Ruby, it would look like the Red Reaper was trying on Zwei’s old kennel as a hat. A ridiculous, oversized, wooden hat.

Something glistened in the corner, attracting the Reaper’s attention. “Oooh.” She picked the item up, slipping her way, carefully, out of the small opening. Once out, she deactivated the flashlight on her scroll before she examined the object she found. It would look brand new, expensive-looking, yet she couldn't determine what it was fashioned from. Its design, while unique, was nothing more than that of a skull. It would have a combination of a crimson body, midnight highlights and gold accents, intricately painted and adorned with a rose painting to the outside of the right eye. Its opposite side held the rose’s outline. The styling was similar to an old woman's cane, that of Life, the sole remaining weapon of Maria Calavera, the Grimm Reaper. She stashed the Calavera mask in her hand, which wouldn’t be that well hidden. Yang noticed as Ruby went back inside.

“Ruby, Dad never asked you to go to-- that’s new.” She noticed the item. “What is it?”

“I, er, don’t know. I had this riddle in a letter, but I dunno who wrote it or sent it.” She confessed.

“Aww, my little sister has a secret admirer.” Yang enveloped her little sister in a warm embrace, slowly crushing the Red Reaper’s small frame. Taiyang had came out of the house around the same time Yang did, chuckling at the scene he witnessed.

“Yang, I need your help with getting some stuff down to the beach.” He called through, breaking the embrace that Yang had on Ruby.

“I’ll grab Hornet and swing it around back.”

“Yay, noisy cars.” Ruby never liked Yang’s new motor ever since she lost her motorcycle, Bmblb, in a man-meet-bike accident just outside of Argus. Oddly, neither Yang nor Blake would tell her about the story, and Weiss was no better, however, she too was in the dark about what truly happened on that day. Yang left the house to get to her car, followed by a low rumbling earthquake around the yellow monstrosity. Ruby dashed upstairs to hide from the noise, which didn’t work. The sound of the angry beowulves that was the V8 in Yang's car permeated her skull. In the dash, she almost crashed face-first into Weiss.

“Ruby, slow down you dolt!”

“I am not a dolt, Ice Queen.”

Weiss facepalmed and headed downstairs with Blake. Once the pair were out of Ruby’s earshot or drowned out by Hornet’s hornet nest of an engine, Blake looked at her colour opposite. “Do you think she has any clue?”

“Nope. But she does seem more upbeat today. Anyway, let’s load Yang’s car with the food.”

The quartet of father, older daughter and team-mates worked seamlessly to load Hornet with Weiss getting into the car with the birthday cake. Despite the splitting headache Blake felt coming on, she grimaced and bore the rumbling growl of Hornet, folding her ears tight to her scalp to drown out what she could, to little avail.

“Once you’re there, open my storage hut. Six-three-five-five is the code, make sure it’s all wrapped up, and Yang, for the love of dust, do not drive like an ass. Once you get there, load it into the storage box at the back.”

“Dad, I am not going to trash the food. I’ll get me, Weiss and Hornet down there safely.” The low rumble grew into some shouting as Hornet pulled away, silencing itself as the forest consumed the car. Upstairs, Ruby unfurled herself from the ball she made herself into, peering at the back of Yang's obnoxious new toy, its red eyes staring back into Ruby's soul. She would immediately be surprised to feel a weight above her.

“Now my head hurts.” Ruby recognised the voice above her, rolling her Faunus team-mate from on top of her.

“I preferred the motorbike. That car is the noisiest thing going.”

“At least it isn’t being used to crash into people,” Blake joked. Poor timing.

“Are you and Yang ever going to tell me that story?” Ruby pried.

"Nope." A short shake of the head and a lighter back later, Blake had vanished.

“Dammit.” She changed from her outdoor clothes into some loungewear and wrapped herself up in her blankets, dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I appreciate the reads, I know the work isn't done, but the conclusion is approaching, and I will admit, the final chapter will be longer than the rest of it. Just something to keep you tied in for now, and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Quick edit: I re-read and realised I need to do some proof-reads so everything's consistent, sorry for that


	5. The Witch and the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of the fancy letters and parcels nears its conclusion, as well as what Ruby's team-mates and father had planned. accompanying this is Ruby's encounter with the silver witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the long gap between the last chapter than this conclusion, I had lost my laptop, but luckily I have it again. So, the mystery that I've been building has come to its conclusion. Before I forget, as I probably will, I need to thank Vega_Tenala for inspiring me to write this fanfic, as well as for her inputs for fine-tuning each chapter, and I also want to encourage each of you to check out her works. Now... the surprise concludes.

The night of the party had approached, and the familiar rumbling of Yang’s muscle car permeated through the Xiao Long household. Ruby had changed into a black, full-length dress, black cape and hood, her Calavera mask and a scythe similar in nature to Qrow’s, but without the same functionality. After all, it was a prop she had from last Halloween.

_Beep! Beep!_

Ruby grumbled, making her way downstairs. She got into the car, which was being driven by Yang, no surprise there to the Red Reaper, and belted up. The car's semi-racing bucket seats did not help the shorter girl, each part of the seat either offering her no support or vice-gripping her like a sandwich press.  
“I never realised how well you suit black, Ruby.”

“I never thought I’d be wearing a mask. That, and I can hear your car from the other side of Vale. Why did you get such a noisy piece of shit?”

Yang smirked lightly behind her hair, which Ruby failed to notice before she was handed a red blindfold. She was unfazed by the insults about her car. “Hornet’s my noisy piece of shit, and I always wanted to get an upgrade for Bmblb. Put this on.”

“But--”

“Just do it.”

Reluctantly, she removed her Calavera mask and applied the blindfold. Yang collected her mask, placing it on her knee. Once Ruby was done, Yang placed Ruby’s mask into her hand, prompting the Red Reaper to grasp it. With a quick tie-up of the blindfold, she realised she could not see a thing through the red fabric, which Yang had tightened to ensure it didn't come loose from the drive. Once everything was in order, Yang pushed the accelerator gently and the loud noise from the V8 pushed Ruby back into the seat.  
“I’ll untie your blindfold when we get there, Ruby. Just be ready to follow me out.”

Ruby reluctantly nodded, listening closely to the car as it travelled down the dirt road, feeling every bump from the dirt trails leading to the asphalt through the car's seat, no way helped by the firm ride that the suspension gave. Despite how annoying each sound was separately, she seemed to relax into it, feeling the symphony of the bassline from the engine, the top notes of the pebbles tagging the metalwork down the side and underneath the car, with the click-clunk of Yang shifting gears completing the set. Subconsciously, she started singing along to the sound she forged from the cacophony that it was. Shortly down the road, Yang chuckled.  
"I thought you hated Hornet."

“Call it love-hate now. I hate the sound of this thing’s engine, but love going for a ride in it. I hope this blindfold comes off soon.”

Yang nodded. “Well, dad, Weiss, and Blake are down at the beach, waiting for you to get there. They’re expecting me back any second.”

Almost right on cue, the car slowed to a stop, the music stopped playing, the driver door opened and closed, before Yang’s human arm picked her little sister from the passenger’s side. Ruby yelped as she wasn't quite clear of her seat belt, just closing the door on time with her foot.

“Okay Ruby, I need you to trust me. Just follow the sound of my voice.”

“Yang, I can smell your pumpkin perfume. You don’t need to talk me to the beach.”

About a minute later, Ruby, led by Yang, arrived on the sand. Good thing she picked her beach flats. “Okay, Yang, can I take this blindfold off?”

“Sure.” She pulled the blindfold from Ruby’s eyes, where Tai, Yang, and Blake were there to greet her with a birthday cake and some sparklers. Blake didn’t look too different, except for the prominent faux fur jacket, Tai looked like he was just dug up from the ground, and Yang looked like a Yang-shaped pumpkin. In unison, they all sang happy birthday, which made Ruby cry again. However this time it was tears of joy.

“I-- Thank you.”

Blake approached her with a warming smile, hugging the weeping Reaper. “Happy eighteenth birthday.”

All three present were hugged tightly by the Red Reaper before she spotted the silver witch near the water. “Did Weiss not come?”

“She started feeling a bit sick and needed some space.” Yang lied. She knew that the silver witch was Weiss, but wanted Ruby to be surprised. She handed back the Calavera mask. “Here, put this on.”

“What time is it?”

“Nine o’clock.” Upon Tai telling her the time, she moved, quickly as she could, toward the silver witch. Fate had decided that she would see this moment.

***

Weiss stood facing away from the small gathering, dressed in a silver-white dress, pointy hat and signature off-set ponytail, hearing Ruby fumble her way toward her. With a small smile, she knew Ruby had walked across the pebbles, difficult even in the flats she wore. She did, however, admire the Reaper’s determination, although she would be mad later for having to look after the dolt if she twisted her ankle. “Is she who approacheth called the Reaper of Grim?”

“It is I.” Ruby seemed to know that when Weiss used her old Atlesian accent that she either was angry or had delved into her William Greyspear literature, again. Something, however, always tugged at Ruby’s heart whenever Weiss did this, the obscurity of the form akin to dancing, foreign, but familiar.

Weiss turned, looking at the masked Ruby with a slight smile. “Had I known the Grimm Reaper was this cute, I would have asked for her to come sooner.”

Ruby chuckled lightly, seeing Weiss, but not what she was dressed as all too well when she was close to her. Perhaps something had stayed Ruby’s hand, the nerves of how the cold calculator would react to her when they spoke as of late. She thought she was in trouble with Weiss all week but now didn’t know what she could do. Weiss’ hand reached inside Ruby’s hood, brushing some of her hair and taking the mask off. “Maria asked me to make you this mask for today. Her way of wishing you well, I guess.”

Ruby lightly blushed, smiling at the gift the real Grimm Reaper had organised for her. “How did she know?”

“She didn’t.” Weiss stepped a little closer, bringing the pair into a soft embrace. “She calls you the Grimm Reaper now.”

Ruby smiled before her silver eyes locked with Weiss’ icy blue orbs. Nothing needed to be said between the pair as the younger girl leaned closer to the Ice Queen and gently drew her in for a slow, soft, passionate kiss. Weiss had anticipated this, but she never expected Ruby to make the first move. The warmth of Ruby’s lips against her own, the gentle caress of Ruby’s hand on her cheek drawing her deeper into the usually-scarlet-dressed huntress.

Ruby broke the kiss after a minute, needing to catch her breath, smiling as she looked at the dress Weiss was wearing. “Weiss Schnee, did you plan all of this?” The anger and pain that she had felt through the week was long gone, replaced with joy and butterflies in her stomach. She never suspected her own team-mate to be the mastermind behind every letter and parcel that formed the mystery of the secret admirer. After all, she did plan something like this herself some years ago at Beacon.

“I may have. I did have a lot of help from Blake and Yang.”

Ruby chuckled. “I meant this moment, you dolt.” Her hands moved from Weiss’ waist to behind her neck, looking up and smiling at her.

Weiss looked offended but smiled shortly after, the offence she showed being fake. “I may have.”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Ruby kissed her on the cheek, making the usually pale Ice Queen blush, a reassuring warmth from the bloomed rose before her.

“Happy birthday, Ruby. Come on, let’s join the party before Blake and Yang make up stories.”

Ruby chuckled, pulling Weiss to the group in a red and white blur of motion, the two-tone petals adorning the beach were a mix of white-dominant and red-dominant. The group celebrated the spookiest night of the year together on this beach, though it was the first time that Ruby could have said that she didn’t see it coming, and she loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading this, I hope you all enjoyed, if you have any criticisms or comments, please feel free to leave them in the comments, I do read them all. I have a plan for my next fanfic, but it will be a while before Chapter 1 of the new work is ready.
> 
> A quick edit note: I really need to proofread, I forget about some inconsistencies and only find them now, sorry again guys

**Author's Note:**

> So, for a bit of reference, I was thinking what show would be suitable to draw Ruby away from her room, and I remembered something she said back in V1, so I had to make a Remnant-based variant of CSI just for this story.
> 
> Apologies for the delay with releasing the final chapter, I've been getting some heavy writer's block for the ending


End file.
